superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
VeggieTales: The Little Drummer Boy Credits
Opening Credits * VeggieTales * Created by: Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki Ending Credits * Directed by: Brian K. Roberts * Produced by: David Pitts * Story by: Phil Vischer * Written by: Mike Nawrocki and Mark Steele * Based on the Original Story by: Romeo Meuller * Executive Producers: Phil Vischer, Brian A. Miller * Musical Score Composed & Produced by: Kurt Heinecke. Thomas Chase, Steve Rucker * Casting Directors: Ginny McSwain, Collette Sunderman * Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Casting Coordinator: Lisa Kossey * Cast of Characters: ** Lisa Vischer - Junior Asparagus, Aaron ** Mike Nawrocki - Belthasar (Larry the Cucumber), Jerry Gourd, Mai (Jean Claude Pea), Oscar the Polish Caterer ** Phil Vischer - Ben Haramed (Nezzer), Ali (Lunt), Pa Grape, Melchoir (Bob the Tomato), Gaspar (Archivald Asparagus), Bernie (Jimmy Gourd), Out (Phillipe Pea), Percy Pea ** Dan Anderson - Dad Asparagus, Benjamin ** Keri Pisapia - Laura Carrott, Mom Asparagus, Leah ** Maggie Roberts - Annie ** Miles Fuqua - Baa-Baa the Lamb, Samson the Donkey, Joshua the Camel ** Choir - Gloria Ballard, Kurt Heinecke, Laura Heutzlign, Brian K. Roberts, Randy Crenshaw, Bob Joyce, Robbyn Kirmsse, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Rick Logan, Lebo M., Joseph Shabalala, Carmen Tweillie ** Crowd Extras - Dustin Ballard, Brian Calhoon, Leeric Fesko, Mike Sofka, Sarah Voorhees Pre-Production Unit * Story Development: Mike Nawrocki, David Pitts, Brian K. Roberts, Mark Steele, Laura Neutzling * Additional Screenplay Material Written by: Brian K. Rovberts * "Eight Polish Foods of Christmas" Directed by: Mike Nawrocki * Production Coordinator: Dustin Ballar Visual Development * Concept Art: Marc Camelbeke, Rob Smith * Storyboarding by: Marc Camelbeke, Tod Carter. Tim Hodge, Brian K. Roberts * Title Designs: Ron Eddy * Additional Story Art: Mike Sofka Editorial & Audio * Edited by: John Trueba * Dialog Recording Facilities: Paragon Studios, Frankin, TN * Character Dialog Recording and Editorial: Brian Calhoon * Assistant Engineer: Sarah Voorhees Gap Digital, Wheaton, Il * Character Dialog Recording and Dialogue: Glen West * Business Affairs: John Ruzich, Jon Marks Production Unit * Production Services Provided by: Huhu Studios Ltd * Animation Director: Bill Boyce * CG Supervisor: Fabiano Petroni * Production Managers: Jacqui Foo, Liza-Ann Warren * Production Co-oordinator: Rachel Pitts * Editor: Bill Boyce Layout * Layout Supervisors: Markus Kirstensen, Lin Larsen * Layout Artists: Ricky Boyce, Eric Farmer, Jefrey Hosken, Ranju Raveendran, Davis Doi, Drew Graybeal, Jairo Lizarazu, Warren Marshall, Dean Thomspon Animation * Animators: Aimee Spice, Connie Holland, Danny Menedez, Eric Farmer, Jeffrey Hosken, Kirby Atkins, Markus Kristensen, Pritish Dogra, Rafael Malthus, Ranju Raveendran, Sam Wilkens, Thomas Jason Flinn * Sheet Timers: Robert Hughes, Glen Keane, Marija Miletic Dail, Ron Myrick, Karen Peterson, Rumen Petkov, Karen Prell, Eduardo Soriano, Mike Stribling, Greg Tiernan * Senior Sheet Timers; Nora Johnson, Marlene Robinson May * Rigging: Sarah Mathews, Timothy Scolland Modeling * Lead Modeler: Rob Smith * Modelers: Aimee Spice, Chris Omundsen, Christopher Mccartney, James Donald, Jesse Denton, Sam Wilkes, Raju Raveendran Texturing * Texture Lead: Jason Brown * Texure Artists: Christopher Mccartney, Stefanie Olbrich * FX: Chris Omundsen Compositing * Lead Compositor: Mark Bowen * Compositors: Ricky Boyce, Nick Grobler, Christopher Mccartney, Jeremy Wanhill * Matte Painting: Marc Camelbeke, Chris Mccartney Lighting * Lead Lighter: Jo-Ellen Bowen * Lighters: James Donald, Jesse Denton, Karen Hulse, Leila Malthus, Stefanie Olbrich, Suzan Su, Vonnie Chong * Shot Td: Timothy Scollard * IT: Bill Boyce, Martin Hulse Additional Hulu Management * CEO: Trevor Vaxley * Head of Production: David Pitts * Chief Financial Officer; Henry Wong * Accounts Administrator: Camille Moore * Administrative Assistants: Michelle Saleupolu, Susan Pitts Post Production Unit * Post Production Supervisor and Online Editor: John Wahba * Post Production Sound Services: Paragon Studios, Franklin, TN * Supervising Sound Edtior: Fred Paragano * Dialog/Music Editor: Brian Calhoon * Sound Effects Editors: Sarah Vorhees, Miles Fuqua, Fred Paragano * Foley Artist/Editor: Miles Faqua * Foley Artist: Noel Vought * Assistant Engineers: Rob Salee, Chris Diebold * Re-Recording Mixer: Fred Paragano * Caption/Subtitle Services by: Caption and Subtitle Services * Research Services by: The Research House Clearance Services Inc. Songs * Music Produced, Arranged, & Performed by: Kurt Heinecke * Harmonica: Tim Hodge * Acoustic Drum and Percussion: Ken Lewis * Choir Conductor: Lebo M. ** "VeggieTales Theme Song" *** Words and Music by: Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke * ©1993 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "A Treasure to Behold" *** Words by: Mark Steele and Mike Nawrocki *** Music by: Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke * ©2010 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "8 Polish Food's Inpsired by 12 Days of Christmas Traditional English Fold SOng *** New Words by: Mike Nawrocki *** This Arrangement by: Kurt Heinecke * ©2010 Bob & Larry Publishng ** "Home on the Range" Traditional Folk Song *** Words by: Dr. Brewster M. Higley *** Music by; Daniel E. Keelley * ©2010 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "Can't Smile Without Ewe" *** Words by: Mike Nawrocki *** Music by: Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke * ©2010 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "What Child is This?" Traditional *** Words by: Dr. Charles Vincent * ©2010 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "Angels We Have Heard on High" Tradditional French Carok * ©2010 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "Little Drummer Boy" *** Written by: Katherine K. Davis and Hnery Onorati and Harry Simeone *** Performed by: Bebe & Cece Winan * appears courtesy of B&C Records **Arranged by: Daniel Witherspoon and Ian Eskeline *** Produced by: Ian Esekelin * Used by Permission of EMI Mills, Music, Inc. All rights reserved. ** "What We Have Learned" *** Words and Music by: Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer * ©1993 Bob & Larry Publishing * Executive in Charge of Production: Leslie Ferrell * © 2011 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. All rights reserved * Huhu Studios - Animation with Character * Big Idea Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Big Idea Productions Category:Huhu Studios Category:Anderson Digital Category:Vivendi Entertainment